Happy Halloween
by Komori Zalera
Summary: The Z-Fighters expected a nice, normal Halloween, but then all Hell broke lose...  literally .
1. New Relationships

Chapter 1: New Relationships

Disclaimer-I own nothing except the concept and the characters, Zalera and Monika. (A.N.-I know it's not Halloween yet, but I wanted to publish this as soon as possible because it's so hilarious. Enjoy!)

*Capsule Corp.*

"HELL NO!" Vegeta screamed from behind his bedroom door.

Goku stood outside the door wearing armor similar to what Nappa wore. "Come on. It's Halloween. You just have to wear it for a couple of hours, then you can take it off."

"GO TO HELL, KAKARROT!"

Two girls walked up. The first had long dark brown hair that went down to her hips. Her bangs completely covered her right eye and a single streak of white went through them."Vegeta, you hard ass, wearing this is a lot harder!"

"YOU'RE DRESSED AS ME!"

The other girl had brown hair that was a little longer than shoulder length that was covering half of her right eye. She wore a dark purple dress and a black witch's hat."Please, Veggie-kun."

Vegeta walked out wearing his black spandex, white gloves and boots, a collar with a small bell, a black tail, and cat ears on his head. "Fine, Zalera,*" he said irritably, "Only 'cause you asked. MONIKA!** NOT A WORD!" He was very mad and didn't want any lip from her.

Zalera clapped her hands together. "AWWW! You look so cute!" She had a loving grin on her face.

Monika and Goku pointed and laughed, "AH-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" They were laughing so much that they began to cry. Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest and drifted off into a daydream.

~*Vegeta's Daydream*~

Vegeta rode his motorcycle down the long country road. He was wearing jeans, black boots, a white T-shirt, and black leather jacket. Goku was lying unconscious in the middle of Vegeta's path and he didn't care. He kept riding and sliced Goku right in half.

~*Real World*~

"KAMI! I wish I could do that."

Goku and Monika walked to the front door. "Come on 'Kitty.' Let's go," Monika taunted.

Zalera tugged on Vegeta's arm. "Let's go!"

Vegeta sighed angrily. "Fuck this."

* * *

><p>(A.N.-This was not written by me, my friend wrote it, although we did brainstorm together. All the chapters will be about this length, or a little bit longer, but I will update frequently. Please review!)<p>

*Zalera- Yes, that is me. And, yes, I am in love with Vegeta. In this story, he has left Bulma for me, but Trunks and Bulla were still born.

**Monika-She is my friend who wrote the story. In this story she also had Goku leave Chi-Chi for her, but Gohan and Goten were still born.


	2. Let's Go!

Chapter 2: Let's Go!

Disclaimer-I own nothing except the concept and the characters, Zalera and Monika.

The four walked outside to meet up with the others. "We're ready!" Zalera called.

Everyone was dressed up for Halloween. Chi-Chi had made pink female Saiyan armor and wore a fake green scouter, her hair was in a bun. "What the hell are those two doing here?" she asked, referring to Monika and Zalera.

Monika growled. "It's not my fault Goku prefers me."

Goku stepped in front of her. "Calm down," he said slowly.

Monika put her arms around Goku's neck. "Okay, sweetie."

Trunks and Goten stood confused. "Okay?" they asked in unison. Trunks had made clothes similar to Tapion's and he wore the sword Tapion had given him on his back. He had also gelled his hair into a faux-hauk. Goten wore light blue Saiyan armor, a fake green scouter, and had a white cloth tied around his right arm. "Weird..." he added.

Zalera blinked in confusion. Gohan was wearing Videl's teal and orange SaiyaGirl costume, including the helmet. "What the hell are you wearing?" Zalera asked.

Videl wore Gohan's green and red SaiyaMan costume and the helmet. "We switched costumes for laughs," she said, smiling up at Gohan.

Pan hugged her dad's leg. "You look funny, Daddy." She was wearing an all black jumpsuit with a black mask.

Gohan picked her up. "I know, sweetie."

Bulma held Bulla in her arms. "It's stylish for girls." Bulma wore a Play Boy bunny outfit with the bunny ears.

Bulla wore a pink tu-tu with a tiara and butterfly wings. "Daddy, you look cute!"Vegeta blushed and turned around, hoping nobody had seen. Zalera had and she giggled.

Bulma put Bulla down on the ground. "Vegeta, what in Hell's name do you see in her?" she asked her former husband, referring to Zalera.

Zalera walked up and put her face right up in front of Bulma's. "You wanna fight over it?" she asked with venom in her voice.

Vegeta put his hand on her shoulder and pulled her back. "Settle it later." He glared at Bulma. "And if I remember correctly, you wanted Yamcha," he said, smirking.

Monika sighed. "Can we just go already?"

Goku smiled. "Yeah." Without another word, they left to Trick-or-Treat.


	3. Turtles, Cowboys, and Indians

Chapter 3:Turtles, Cowboys, and Indians

Disclaimer- I own nothing except the concept and the characters, Zalera and Monika.

Everyone flew to kame House to pick up Krillin, 18, and Marron. Goku carried Monika, Vegeta carried Zalera, Videl carried Chi-Chi, and Gohan carried Bulma and Bulla. When they arrived, Zalera pouted. "I could have flown myself."

Vegeta sighed. "You're not a strong flyer yet," he said, lovingly.

Goku looked at Monika. "Can you fly?"

Monika sighed. "No, but I can do other things." An evil grin appeared on her face.

Master Roshi opened the door. "You're here!" He walked up next to Monika, placing his hand on her butt. "They'll be out in a minute," he said, casually.

Monika grabbed Roshi's arm and twisted it hard. "Don't touch me, you damn lecher!"

Roshi pulled away. "You should respect your elders, missy," he scolded, wagging a finger at her.

Monika grabbed his hand and dug her nails into it. "I do, just not the pedophiles like you,' she retorted, smirking.

Goku pulled her back. "Woah, Monika-chan! Calm down!"

Monika crossed her arms. "Fine, but if he does it again, he's going through the wall!" Roshi gulped.

Krillin walked out wearing boots, a long-sleeve shirt, loose pants, a vest, and a huge belt. "Hey guys!" he greeted, with a big grin on his face.

Monika sweat-dropped. "Are you a cowboy?"

Krillin's grin grew. "Yeah! Cool, huh?"

Monika sighed. "Then where's your hat?" Krillin touched the top of his head and ran back inside.

18 walked out wearing a vest with a lot of pockets and flaps, a long-sleeve shirt, jeans, and boots. "It's on the table," she told her husband as he ran past her.

Zalera smiled. "Cowgirl?" she asked 18.

18 nodded. "You said that our costumes had to match our boyfriend's or husband's."

Krillin walked back out wearing a ten gallon hat. "Got it." Then he noticed Vegeta's costume and tried to hold back his laughter, but he couldn't. "OH MY KAMI! VEGETA, YOUR COSTUME!"

Vegeta's eye twitched. "You fucking-"

Zalera patted his chest. "Calm down."

Vegeta turned around. "Humph!"

Marron walked out wearing a small brown leather vest, a skirt, and simple leather shoes. Her hair was down and she had two red rectangles under each eye. "Hey, guys!" she said, smiling.

Krillin frowned. "Are you really going to wear that?"

"What's wrong with it?"

"You're not even wearing a shirt!"

Marron crossed her arms. "So?"

Turtle came up on the shore. "Hey, what did I-" He then saw Vegeta's costume and began to laugh. "Wah-ha-ha-ha!"

Everyone turned to look at Turtle. Vegeta pointed at him and said, "Ouy yam eb doog rof pihsnoinapmoc, tub er'ouy osla doog rof puos!*"

Zalera burst out laughing and everyone else looked very confused. "What in the world did he say?" they all asked in unison.

* * *

><p>*<span>I bet you're confused<span>-That is Saiyan language invented by bvprincess23, see Never Giving Up Ch. 13 by her.

~*translation*~ (read each word backwards) "You may be good for companionship, but you're also good for soup."


	4. Fights at the Lookout

Chapter 4:

Fights at the Lookout

Disclaimer-I own nothing except the concept and the characters, Zalera and Monika.

Everyone flew to the Lookout to pick up the others. Marron had protested about flying, but Krillin and 18 finally convinced her to let it go. Zalera had convinced Vegeta to let her fly herself. When they got to their destination Monika noticed Yamcha's costume and got pissed. "You fucking piece of shit!"

Yamcha was wearing dog ears and a tail with his normal fighting uniform. "What's wrong?"

Goku grabbed Monika's arms. "Chill out, will ya?"

Chi-Chi sighed irritably. "She's impatient and rash, just like you, Goku."

Monika tackled Chi-Chi to the ground. "YOU BITCH!" Chi-Chi shook in terror. Monika's eyes turned red and her canine teeth turned into fangs. She leaned in close to Chi-Chi's face. "Goku can't help being the way he is!"

Goku pulled Monika up off of Chi-Chi. "STOP!"

Monika's face turned back to normal. "Ya. I'm sorry, Goku."

Chi-Chi got up freaking out. "WHAT WAS THAT?" she yelled.

Monika buried her face in Goku's chest. "Don't," was all she said.

Chi-Chi looked around at everyone. "DID YOU GUYS SEE THAT?"

Everyone except Goku and Monika said, "See what?" at the same time.

Chi-Chi pointed at Monika. "HER EYES TURNED RED AND SHE HAD FANGS!" She was very confused and scared.

Everyone looked at Monika and noticed that she was shaking. They all heard her mumble, "No."

Goku patted her head. "We have to tell them."

Monika looked at Goku, crying. "BUT-"

Goku kissed her forehead. "Don't worry, they won't hurt you. They're our friends."

Monika wiped her eyes and hugged Goku. "Okay. But you tell them."

"I will." He looked up at the others. "Monika isn't all human."

Everyone was shocked and Monika tightened her grip on Goku. "NOT HUMAN?"

Goku hugged her back. "She is the reincarnation of a black wolf demon."

Bulma was the only one to speak up. "She's a demon?"

Goku shook his head. "No, she's a human with demon aura."

Vegeta crossed his arms. "Then why don't we feel it?"

Monika let go of Goku and pulled down her collar, showing a black choker. "This hides and changes my energy."

Dende and Piccolo walked out. "You're here!"

Monika pulled her collar back up. "Hey guys."

Bulma sighed. "I wouldn't be surprised if Zalera was one too."

Zalera turned to Vegeta. "No. but I am a Saiyan."

Bulma shrugged. "That explains why Vegeta likes you and that annoying Saiyan pride."

Zalera spun around and threw a weak energy blast at her. "YOU WHORE!"

Bulma winced at the stinging pain running up and down her spine. "ow."

Zalera dashed up and picked her up by her neck, choking her slightly. "YOU'LL NEVER UNDERSTAND HIS PAIN!"

Vegeta pulled Zalera off Bulma. "Stop, you're making me sound emo."

* * *

><p>(A.N.-lol When I first read the ending to this chapter, I <strong>loved<strong> it. Please review! :D)


	5. LOOK, A POKÉMON!

Chapter 5: LOOK, A POKÉMON!

Disclaimer-I own nothing except the concept and the characters, Zalera and Monika.

*The Lookout*

Monika and Zalera had calmed down, thanks to Goku and Vegeta. Bulma and Chi-Chi watched their ex-husbands talk to their new girlfriends. "I can't believe this." Bulma frowned.

Chi-Chi nodded. "And Goku promised to marry me, but now look!"

Goku patted Monika's head. "Ha. Ha."

Monika smiled. "He. He."

Vegeta groaned. "When are Tien and Chiaotzu gonna get here?"

Zalera hugged Vegeta, making him blush. "Don't worry. They'll be here."

Vegeta opened his mouth to make an excuse, but Goku interrupted with a laugh. "It's too late for sunburn Vegeta!"

Then two people appeared. "Hey." It was Tien and Chiaotzu. "What do you think?" Tien asked. He was wearing a black shirt, a blue and white jacket, jeans, sneakers, and a red and white hat. Chiaotzu had painted his body yellow and black with red cheeks. He had yellow and black ears and a yellow and brown tail on as well.

Gohan blinked. "Are you-"

Tien's eye twitched. "Yes, I'm Ash and Chiaotzu is Pikachu."

Monika, Zalera, and Pan burst out laughing. "THAT'S SO FUNNY!"

Vegeta had a quick flashback. "Dog nmad ti, Appan,*" he mumbled to himself. All the Saiyans heard (due to their acute hearing), but only Zalera understood and giggled.

Tien clenched his fist. "Can we go?"

Vegeta got up. "Sounds good."

* * *

><p>*<span>More Saiyan Language<span>- lol, TFS references

~*Translation*~ "God damn it, Nappa."

(A.N.-Sorry the chapter was so short. Please review!)


	6. Buu's Candy

Chapter 6: Buu's Candy

Disclaimer-I own nothing except the concept and the characters, Zalera and Monika.

After landing in Satan City, everyone decided to go to Hercule's house. Vegeta groaned. "Why him?"

Goku smiled. "We're visiting our friends first."

Monika sighed. "I agree with Vegeta on this one."

When they got to his place, everyone walked up and Zalera knocked on the door. "Yo! Anyone here?" she called.

The door opened and a fat, pink man stood there. "Hello."

Everyone pulled capsules out of their pockets and pushed the buttons on top. The clouds of smoke cleared, revealing trick-or-treat bags. "Trick-Or-Treat!" they all (except Vegeta) said happily.

Buu tilted his head questioningly. "What's that?"

Monika stepped forward. "It means you give us candy."

Buu slammed the door. "NO!"

Everyone turned and re-capsulized their bags. "Let's try somewhere else," Zalera suggested.

"Random house time!" Monika declared, excitedly.

Goku hugged her from behind. "You're so cute!"

Monika blushed. _'I'm cute,'_ she thought.

Vegeta crossed his arms. "Humpf."

Zalera glomped Vegeta. "YOU'RE CUTE TOO!"

* * *

><p>(A.N.-MAN, these chapters are short! Sorry 'bout that. But, hey, I'm not the one who wrote it. Please review!)<p> 


End file.
